Wild Mind
by Niko Zefas
Summary: On another Earth not all things are peacful. Read the adventure of a boy named Manny as he and his friends try to defeat an evil ruler who rules half the world and soon all of it.


The Story of Wild Mind

Earth. That is the planet we live on, but you and me don't live on the same Earth. You see, we live on a different Earth, far away from your Earth. There are many different types of Earths in our universe, but you people never knew did you? Well I'm here to tell you what it's like on my Earth, or as we call it Earth _(eh-ah-th). _Unlike you Homanikasans or as you say "humans", we live differently. I know that you Homanikasans Have your rulers and live under Deakomerikiam _(Democracy), _and live like a royal person. You live in houses that are built for all weather and to store food and fun rooms like kid rooms. You even have places to get food, shelter, and entertainment. What do we get? Well. We live under an evil ruler who lives in a distant land in the middle of our world. We do not get food from stores or resturants. We hunt for food. We don't have people who build us houses. We make our own. We are not all united. We live in tribes. Before I tell you about the tribes, I should tell you something important.

First, my name is Mezene _(May-ze-nay),_ or you can call me Manny. Second, you're probly wondering what language I speak and how can i speak englato _(english). _Well my language is the original language of my Earth. I speak "Latanagut o te Wokekaje _(La-ta-na-goot oo teh woah-ka-jeh)_", or in englato "Language of the World". I can speak englato, because many years ago, a Homanikasan appeared on our Earth (by te way, you can call us "_Destinato Lekentajo_" or distant landers), and discoved us. He did not go back to your Earth because, he decided to live here. Anyway, he learns our language by pointing towards everyday objects and we toldhim it. He told us by saying it after we did. We then learned how to speak englato.

"Well what is so great about your Earth anyway?", you would ask? Well we have this unique ability that only we have in existance. Not all the people on the planet can do this, but I'll tell you after. The ability that we have is that we can transform into an animal that we picked as an infant. Our animal is chosen by the choice of the infant's mind, which means wharever theinfant sees that he/she likes (which will be the first animal he/she sees most likely because, they like all animals). They live with 1 or more traits from that animal. The rest is a Homanikasan. Another thing that we have is elemental powers (but more people have this power on other planets). Elemental powers are much more rare on this planet. Not all Homanikasans on this planet get elemental powers. Some people on this planet don't get an animal. If they do not see an animal or an element like fire by the age of 4, they don't get powers. they can get element powers and animal powers, but that is a legendary moment kind of thing. only the lucky and chosen people can have both. It can only happen if an element and animal find the infant at the same time (like if the infant sees a goat for example, and there is an earthquake at the same time, he/she will have goat as his/hers animal and earth powers as the element). Some people get only one. Some don't even get one of them. It could be because they did not find an animal or element in time, or have been captured by the evil ruler. His name is "Sokolarikas", in englato "Solarx" (I know. Our word are huge, but that's life). He takes over 1 side of our world. he plans to capture all people, Become his slaves, become the strongest person in all of Earth. He is so powerful because, when he was an infant, he was raised at the creatures convention, where all people would go to meet from all different tribes. They warned all parents not to bring kids because, it could ruin their animal transformation. Of course, Solarx's parents were king of their tribe and felt that they could have permission. Of course on that day, they had an all element act where all the element tribes would do a trick all together. As soon as that happens, Baby Solarx is having that day where his infant eyes finnaly open. As he sees all the animals and elements at once, he begins to transform into all different traits. He becomes a giant beast that is so powerful (even at that age), all the people are blasted away by the explosion. Now he swears to be theonly one to have powers and plans to kill the rest. My story on the other hand, is a whole other story...


End file.
